


The sound of love

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: What would happen in a rainy day and there are no others around .





	The sound of love

The sound of love 

Love every way you turn me on 

Over, over, and again  
   
外面在下雨，淅淅沥沥的春雨从黄昏时分开始下，一直到了夜晚，雨势越发的大了。  
这微寒的雨夜并不影响房间内的火热的气氛，柔和的灯光下两个修长的身体正贴一起，沉浸在高潮过后的余韵当中。他们刚刚结束一场堪称完美的性爱，话也懒得说太多，只想闭着眼睛静静的感受体内血液的流动和对方皮肤下的热度。  
两个人的身上都是汗津津的，若是平时撒加大概会张罗着快去洗澡，可是现在他只是用手臂撑起头，另一只手温柔的梳理着那头丰沛的蓝发，加隆闭着眼睛，惬意的享受着这种爱抚，他的嘴唇因为刚才的热吻而有些红肿，长长的眼睫毛轻轻抖动着，他在笑。  
低头吻了一下那微张的嘴唇，正欲离开却被加隆的手臂勾住脖子，这个吻继续了好一会，加隆的另一只手游离在撒加的腰部，若即若离的触摸着刚才紧紧抱住的腰，两个人鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，他睁开眼睛，轻声问撒加：刚才我是不是太用力了？  
撒加笑着摇摇头，重新躺回去：我有那么脆弱么？  
不是脆弱，加隆说，他的手在撒加的腹部，腰间摸索着，感受着那里完美的腹肌和光滑的肌肤，只是那时候觉得整个人都要和你融化在一起了所以就很想找到落脚点一样……我怕让你受伤。  
抓住那只手，放在嘴里轻轻咬了一下，撒加侧过头望着加隆：我们本来就是一个人，没出生之前我们本来就是一个人。  
加隆的中指勾勒着撒加美好的唇线，抚摸着被亲吻滋润过后红润的嘴唇，撒加眯起刚刚恢复平静的眼睛，将那根手指缓缓含进嘴里，加隆噗的一声笑了出来：别这样，让我在歇一会。  
撒加仰着头大笑出声，他坐了起来，拍拍加隆的大腿：你饿么？我们还没吃晚饭。  
我还好，就是有点渴。  
要我去把草莓拿过来一起吃吗？撒加理了理海蓝色的长发，准备起身。  
慢着慢着，你确定你真的不想让我在歇一会吗？  
抱住撒加的大腿，加隆一脸故作可怜的哀怨神情。  
撒加挑挑眉，揉了揉弟弟的头发：我真的只是想吃草莓而已。  
外面的雨声淅淅沥沥，加隆躺在那里看着撒加披上睡衣，卧室的灯光勾勒着撒加精致的剪影，刚才还在欢爱中狂热迷乱的面容看上去柔和平静，此时的撒加完全不沾染任何情欲的气息，一如他之前的样子。  
一直以来，撒加给人的感觉都是高贵不沾染世俗的气息，连身为他孪生弟弟的加隆也这么认为，所以当被称为神的化身的撒加第一次在加隆面前被情欲拉下神坛的时候，加隆的心里始终带着淡淡的罪恶感。  
其实两个人真正开始频繁的身体结合也是圣战之后的事情，当两个人成长为青涩的少年，从萌生对彼此的爱慕，迂回周折的猜测对方的心意，到真正的结合在一起，用了太长的时间，而那时依然是太过年轻的他们除了跟随本能去探索对方的身体，对情爱中的种种游戏根本无从得知，屈指可数的几次都是在生涩紧张的尝试中度过，随后发生的事情更是让两人相隔一方。  
一切尘埃落定，铺满阳光和幸福的现在，两个人当然不会浪费这宝贵的第二次生命，他们愿意，也渴望去尝试，去体验更多的快乐。而在这充满兴奋，愉悦，意外体验的过程中，他们也更多的了解了对方，了解了自己真正的需求，这个世界上，没有什么能比两个人一起追求并体验这种极致的快乐更能让人感到幸福的了。  
对于性爱，撒加一直是个偏保守的人，用加隆的话说就是墨守成规，刚开始的时候每当加隆拽着他想尝试点新花样，他就会微皱着眉头看着加隆，眼神里写满：你确定这样真的可以？加隆并不打算和天生就爱纠结的撒加在这方面多费口舌，他身体力行，经过几次半是哄骗半是强迫的尝试之后，撒加很快给预了意料之外的反应且变的越发大胆，两个人的步调取得一致后，就进入了他们现在最为享受的互相撩拨的阶段。  
比如今晚一切的起因……米罗送来的旅游手信，来自日本静冈的草莓。  
米罗走进双子宫的时候，兄弟俩正在下国际象棋，撒加刚刚用一个Knight踢掉了加隆的Bishop，笑着看加隆对着棋盘抓狂。水嫩欲滴的草莓和香味很快让两人无心下棋，撒加起身去厨房清洗草莓，加隆则趁机把棋盘弄成一团乱，自己横躺在沙发上享受着身为弟弟的特权。  
撒加丝毫不理会这个只等着吃不动手的弟弟，任凭加隆把头都枕到了自己的大腿上眼巴巴的望着自己，他只是安心的享受着美味的草莓。  
他吃东西的样子好看极了，这是来自于加隆的心声，不，应该说撒加做任何事情的样子都好看极了。  
无论置身何等场合，都是那么毫不做作的举止优雅，从容不迫，即使只是吃草莓这件事，看着他修长的手指从果盘里捡起一个饱满的果实，先咬掉草莓最顶尖的那一部分，充分感觉到汁水丰沛的果肉带来的酸甜口感，在继续吃剩下的部分……从下向上看去，那精致的下颚曲线，随意披着也似精心打理过的海蓝色长发，还有闭着嘴唇咀嚼食物时那种少年般天真单纯的神情。  
加隆舔了舔嘴唇，用手指捅了捅撒加的肚子。  
居高临下看着加隆的撒加放慢动作从盘子里又拿了一个格外大的草莓，带着戏谑的笑容慢慢的把那个草莓放在嘴边，故意用力的亲了一口。  
加隆不轻不重的在撒加大腿上拧了一下。  
撒加整齐好看的牙齿在草莓上咬了一小口，很快那舌尖又包裹住草莓顶端凸起的部分，一半含入口中，另一半被漂亮的手指捏住露在外面，撒加，他，居然在吸吮那个招人嫉妒的草莓。很慢，很仔细的吸吮，他的口腔在用力，时而将大半个草莓纳入口中，时而又吐出一般，只留下最顶尖的那一部分在嘴里，用舌头舔来舔去。  
加隆深深的吸了口气，他摸索着撒加的衬衣扣子，向上抚摸着哥哥精致好看的下巴，他的右手手指碰到了那颗草莓，湿润的，依然是饱满坚挺的果肉。  
手指微微施力，向里推了一下，在一下，草莓被推进了撒加的嘴里，终于又被咬了一口，红色的汁水顺着加隆的手指流了下来，但是加隆并没有收回自己的手。  
因为此时，他的手指正被撒加握在手里，轻柔仔细的舔舐。  
从手指根部，到关节，到指尖，都被那温润柔软的舌头包裹着，摩擦过去，酥酥痒痒的电流的触感迅速从指尖扩散到全身。  
曲起关节，轻轻的口腔里滑动着，那湿润温暖的口腔黏膜带来的触感，如同……  
撒加海蓝色的头发随着他的动作垂下来一缕落在了加隆脸上。  
似是在也受不了这发丝带来的痒痒的感觉，加隆撑起身来在一个绵长的热吻里抢走了撒加嘴里的那颗草莓。

 外面的雨声不知不觉间变大了，整个房间都在这雨声里变的无比安静。  
安静到可以听见两个人加速的砰砰的心跳声。  
加隆依然是用双手撑住自己的身体半靠在撒加胸口，他品尝着舌尖酸酸甜甜的滋味，撒加伸手去拿草莓，却冷不防加隆把头靠在了他的脖颈处，嘴唇正对着颈部的动脉，一边轻吻着那里的皮肤一边喃喃的说：应该是不会再有人来了吧？  
听凭加隆在自己的脖子那里小狗一样舔来舔去，撒加抱住他笑着问：你是拿你的舌头当笔来用么？打算写点什么？  
笨蛋，连自己的名字都认不出来么？  
热血涌上撒加的脸颊，这个简简单单的举动让他心里有一种冰封开裂一样的感动，明明都已经毫无保留的交付了彼此，可是为什么每次加隆这样表达着对他的感情的时候，他所想做的所能做的只有紧紧抱住身边的这个人，永远不松手。  
比起永远坦率的加隆，在表达感情这方面，我还真是永远的笨拙啊……撒加心里暗自叹息。稍稍侧了下身，看着加隆已经闭上的眼睛，带着一种既怜爱又想要依赖的心情吻着他。  
他的右手来到加隆的腰间，熟练的解开腰带，确认自己的手足够温暖后，伸了进去。  
抚摸着紧实的小腹肌肉，向下很快就找到了已经变的火热硬挺的欲望，温柔的握住缓缓的上下滑动，加隆的身体先是瞬间绷紧，又软了下去，他低声的呻吟了一下，红潮涌上面颊。  
裤子里那狭小的空间并不能让撒加的手有足够的发挥空间，但他也不想就这样简单的结束，  
他那修长的手指先是拢在一起从头滑向根部，在分散开轻触着从根部在滑向头部，循环往复，很快加隆的脸就全红了，眼神迷离，微张着嘴唇，浑身都在抚弄下颤抖着。  
他皱着眉头靠在撒加的肩膀上，急促的喘息着，热气喷在撒加的脖颈处带来酥麻的战栗感，这让撒加也兴奋起来，手上的动作变的更快了。  
虽然作为只比撒加小10分钟的弟弟，心里眼里装的全是撒加的加隆，以他平日里的性格，能这么乖的靠在哥哥身上任凭摆布也是不多见的，从撒加开始撩拨他那一刻起，他就知道两人今晚一定会有一场极其热烈的性爱，在这个下着雨的夜晚，没有打扰的两个人，他们可以把这个过程无限拉长，尽情的享受每一分钟。  
加隆隔着裤子握住撒加正在爱抚他的手，压上去带着他用力的揉捏着自己的身体，他还想要更多更强烈的刺激。  
撒加让加隆靠在沙发背上，自己一只腿挤入加隆两腿中间，另一只腿压在沙发上，他俯身过去，含住加隆左边的耳垂，用舌头舔舐轻弹，右手在加隆的大腿间来回抚摸，加隆忍不住把撒加拽了过来压在自己的身上，其人之道还治其人之身的去舔弄撒加的耳后，只是舌尖轻轻画了个圈，撒加就闷哼一声身体颤抖了起来。  
紧紧搂住撒加的腰，加隆一边继续舔着耳后那块柔软的皮肤，一边去摸索撒加的下身，但是很快撒加就还过神来，他笑着挣扎出来，把加隆推回去，让他背着沙发，一用力就拽下了加隆的裤子，在他的两腿中间跪了下来。  
加隆喘息着分开腿，让撒加靠的更近一些，他抬头，望着客厅天花板上华丽的吊灯，突然想到这是撒加第一次在起居室这样比较开放的地方为他做这种事，对于原来拘谨保守的撒加从前是完全不可能想象的，可是现在居然是撒加在采取主动，这个念头让他无比兴奋。  
不怕有人进来么？他轻抚着撒加银蓝色的长发。  
埋在他双腿之间的撒加抬头看了他一眼：怕什么？如果我忙不过来，你就用一下幻胧魔皇拳吧。  
加隆笑的几乎要滑下沙发，撒加按住了他的腰，猫一样用脸蹭了蹭加隆那火热的欲望，那柔软湿润的舌头就势从下到上舔了过去，从火热到微凉的触感变化，让加隆终于忍不住呻吟出声，偏偏撒加那对每在情爱时刻就蓝的格外勾魂夺魄的眼睛还一直在看着他…… 他强忍着想要用手扣住撒加的头按到底的冲动，温柔的理着撒加鬓角的头发，任凭他将自己带入火热狂乱的世界。  
没有什么，比带着一脸高贵优雅神情埋首与自己的弟弟兼恋人的双腿之间，用手指去碰触，用眼神去挑逗，用唇舌去侍奉更为让人神魂颠倒的了，这如冰雪和火焰的反差却在撒加身上结合的完美无缺，曾经的撒加在隐忍压抑，自我争辩中度过了上一次的生命，这一次，他一反常态的放的开，他大胆的去爱，也毫不客气的索求被爱，他性格中温柔的一面让加隆体验到爱情里那浓如蜜的缠绵，而性格中果断的另一面又让加隆总是在被撒加表达爱意大胆的方式震惊到后会心一笑。  
正如此刻，那华美的银兰色长发流泻在肩头和加隆赤裸在外的皮肤上，随着撒加头部的动作如波浪般起伏着，有几缕头发已经被口水沾湿，加隆时不时的让自己深呼吸，缓和一下过于激烈的快感，但是完全跟不上撒加的节奏，今天的撒加似乎是有意和他玩着一个寻找高潮的游戏，他时而用力时而温柔的吸吮，包围，每当加隆小腹开始抽搐快要触摸到快乐巅峰的边缘时，撒加就会放慢节奏，转而抚摸着加隆的身体，松开口让身体的热度减缓，而每当加隆略略平静下来探身向前想要一个深吻的时候，他又会突然埋头下去，一个深喉让加隆惊叫出声。  
三番五次下来，两个人都是气喘吁吁，脸色潮红，雨声愈加的大，整个起居室里的空气温度却上升了很多，弥漫着情爱特有的暧昧气息。  
再也耐不住这种甜蜜而痛苦的折磨，加隆扑过去捧着撒加的脸狂吻，舌头交织在一起，狂热的探索着对方口腔里的味道，他扯开撒加已经松松散散挂在身上的衬衣，抽掉腰带，沿着紧致的腰线抚摸着撒加腹肌的轮廓，然后毫不客气的握住撒加也早已坚硬的欲望爱抚起来。  
他们倒在沙发上，任凭可怜的沙发在他们大幅度的动作下咯吱作响，被撩拨到极致的欲望让加隆此刻充满了攻击性，他毫不客气的把撒加翻了个身，从后面压上去，一只手扣住撒加的双手在头顶，感受着撒加蕴含着力量和热力的身体在自己身下因为激动而颤栗着，他反倒温柔起来，撒加那轮廓优美的耳朵和优雅的后颈就在他的身下，他叹了一口气，如同信徒礼拜一样虔诚的以吻刻印。  
头埋在沙发里的撒加发出了今天晚上第一声不可自制的呻吟。  
后颈是他自己都不知道的敏感带，平日里被头发盖住，只有在欢爱的时候加隆会用手轻柔的碰触，抚摸，那种撩拨心弦一样的阵阵快感让撒加迷失，而此时加隆深深有力的吻更是让他觉得自己的生命和理智都顺着落在后颈上的吻被如数带走。  
火热湿润的舌头将他的后颈舔过一遍之后，终于如他心中暗暗期待的那样，开始在他的耳后画着圆圈。  
手被加隆按住了不能活动，撒加只能仰起头来对这过于强烈的撩拨刺激做出身体上最真实的反应，像是回应，又像是逃避，他耳后的皮肤细致光滑如丝缎，加隆的吻在上面留下了淡淡的水痕，整个耳朵都被包裹在口腔的热气和湿度里，连带着身体都不可自制的燃烧起来。  
加隆那火热坚硬的欲望在两个人不断的摩擦和扭动中挤入了他的臀缝，撒加喘息着，闭上眼睛等待着，他知道他刚才让加隆难熬了很久，虽然有情趣之乐，但是对男人来讲这种迟迟无法高潮的折磨确实很难忍耐，所以尽管两个人此刻是在客厅的沙发上，没有任何润滑和安全措施，他并不抵触体验一次狂野粗暴的性爱，也许他会爱上那种方式也说不定。  
然而那预期中伴随着疼痛的进入并没有发生，加隆轻咬着他的耳朵在他耳边窃窃私语：哥哥，我们去洗澡好么……你会喜欢我新换的那面大镜子的……  
此章已经押上我所有的节操 ORZ

热水冲去身上的泡沫，已经被热气熨烫到有些发红的肌肤上落下如饥似渴的吻。  
今天他们没有像往常一样在那个硕大的浴缸里耽误时间，朦胧的热气里，半杯加冰威士忌里的冰块已经几近融化，通向卧室的门却依然没有被推开，所有的低语和呻吟都被囚禁在这一方小小的天地。  
撒加的两手扶着浴室落地镜前的置物台站在那里，即使镜子上已经蒙上淡淡的水雾，也依然能够看到他那被情欲劫持下神色迷离的脸，他用力抓住台子的边缘好让自己不因为颤抖的双腿而趴倒在这台子上，虽然也许那正是身后人的本意。  
一只手在他胸前游荡，蜻蜓点水般掠过脖颈，配合着落在后颈上那深深掠夺一样的吻，向下在胸口画着圈，那里是撒加敏感且又不愿被发掘被提起的敏感区域，在已经凸起膨胀的乳头时轻时重的揉捏着，触发身体内无数电流扩散开来，撒加低头不想让自己在这种爱抚下发出太过羞耻的声音，他被雾气打湿了一层的蓝色长发凌乱的纠结在光裸的后背上，有几缕落到前面和加隆揉捏着他的手缠绕在一起，头发被拉扯带来的细微疼痛和乳头在温柔爱抚下极度敏感的触觉混合，让他一阵阵的颤抖着。  
下身硬的发疼，身体里有一处荡漾起熟悉的骚动，渴望被征服被占有被享用，他完全能感觉到紧贴着自己身后的加隆那坚硬勃起上跳动的血脉，还有被克制着的粗重的呼吸，重重的落在后颈皮肤上的吻，摩擦在后背皮肤上同样凸起的乳头，撒加昂起头深深吸入一口空气想让自己清醒一下，却看见了镜子里那近乎羞耻展示的一幕。  
两个同样精悍修长的美男子纠缠在一起，一个被另一个从后面抱住，肆意的挑逗着身体的每一处，虽然略有不甘，却无法抗拒这种毒入骨髓的甜美折磨，还主动扭过头去索取热吻，而另一个人的手此时已经游弋到前方那位男子的下身，紧紧的握住那里，缓慢而别有用心的抚弄。  
如同烈火烹油，撒加觉得自己整个人都要融化身体前方源源不断传来的快感里，然而这种快感并不能缓解身体某处的空虚，反倒让渴望愈演愈烈，他沉醉在饮鸩止渴的爱抚里，眼前一片迷蒙的水雾后的镜子里，那个被人抱在怀中的有着天使一样纯洁高雅面容的男子，此时满面红潮，气喘吁吁，洁白的牙齿时而咬着自己的嘴唇，时而咬住落在嘴里的一缕头发，他扭动着，迎合着那只掌握住自己的手，又不甘心的希望身后的人能尽快 有所动作。  
扔在地上的花洒依然喷洒着温度适中的水流，让这浴室里更加雾气氤氲，让两个人的声音几近融化在哗啦啦的水流声中。  
加隆……拜托……撒加的声音低的几乎听不见。  
拜托什么？加隆手上并没有停，他陶醉的把脸贴在撒加那热的不可思议的后背上摩擦着，呼吸着混合着沐浴露和健康年轻的身体散发着的气息。  
撒加皱着眉头，几乎是迫不及待的吐出几个字眼，然后立刻因为加隆手上加快的速度而身体猛的弓了起来。  
高雅尊贵的教皇陛下会说出这种话，还真是难得啊……加隆笑了。  
伸手关掉花洒开关，两个人撞开了通向卧室的门。

撒加趴在床上，舒适柔软的亚麻床单摩擦着他敏感的身体，当加隆的手在他的腰部稍微用力压下去的时候，他忍不住挺了挺腰，示意加隆动作快一点。宽阔的肩膀，流畅优美的肌肉线条，自然而然的过度到柔韧结实，和肩宽相比骤然变细的腰部，他的每一下动作都带动着背部肌肉在床头灯温暖的灯光下营造着暧昧性感的波动。  
湿润凉滑的润滑剂涂抹在身体上，那一刹那的冷热冲击让他颤抖了一下，同时也让心底对即将到来的结合无比期待，他双臂撑起身体，但是期待之中加隆的吻并没有落在后背上，反倒是加隆扳着他的肩膀让他转过身来，一个安全套的袋子被放在他的手里。  
替我带上……加隆的脸也红了，这是他第一次向自己的哥哥提出这种要求。  
撒加在加隆那对同样被情欲所融化的蓝眼睛里看到了自己的样子。  
毫不犹豫的用牙齿撕开包装，取出安全套，撒加附身过去，吻着加隆的小腹，在加隆倒抽一口冷气的时候迅速准确的给他套上了安全套。  
加隆拽着他的手腕躺倒下去，撒加伏在了加隆身上，加隆伸手理着哥哥的鬓发：你今天吃草莓的样子实在太好看了。  
那么诱惑的表情，如果不能一直看着，真是觉得不甘心……加隆的手徘徊在撒加的腰间，轻轻的向下压了一下：我想让你在上边，我想看着你。  
撒加笑了，他当然能理解加隆此刻的心情，因为他也想要在那一刻来临的时候，看着他的脸。  
长时间的调情和爱抚，他们的身体都已经准备就绪，热水淋浴和润滑剂的辅助让进入的过程变的很轻松，两个人都屏住呼吸，感受着再度结合在一起的那一刻肉体与灵魂的双重震撼。  
情不自禁的同时呻吟了一声，加隆猛的想起什么一样，微微欠起身，仔细的看着哥哥脸上的表情，还好吗？疼不疼？  
他们从来没用过这样的姿势，他不想让自己的哥哥感到不舒服。  
然而撒加只是带着舒畅满足的笑容冲他摇了摇头，他那奢华硬朗兼具的肉体，每一处都是男性美的绝佳体现，可是他的身体内部确是如此的温暖柔软，紧紧的包裹着加隆的身体，两个人都能感觉到对方血液的脉动和温度。  
撒加的嘴角勾起一个带着什么坏心思的笑容，他再次把加隆推倒在床上，两个手臂撑在他的身边。只是这一个小小的动作带动的两个人结合处的引发的快感就让加隆倒抽了一口气。  
并没有给他更多的喘息时间，撒加那结实有力的腰部开始带动着身体运动起来，即便两个人之前并没有尝试过这个姿势，但对彼此心意奇妙的领悟和身体对一阵阵快感的感受，两个人很快就找到了可以最好的契合彼此身体且能带来绝佳滋味的角度和节奏。  
世界在他们的动作中晃动着 ，融化了，消失了，剩下的只有每一次进出身体时留下的空虚和被再次填满的满足感，听不见外面寂寂的雨声，因为已经被摇晃着的床头发出的咯吱咯吱声和混合着汗水的皮肤撞击在一起粘稠暧昧的声音所淹没，当然还有两个人粗重的喘息声和断断续续的呻吟声，还有接吻的时候舌头与唾液搅在一起那细微的声音。  
加隆相信撒加有足够好的体力可以这样和他做很久，只要自己能坚持住不被此刻的美色所俘虏融化，他从来没有从这样的角度欣赏过撒加的美。此时在他身上运动着的撒加银兰色的长发凌乱的披散在身前身后，那不就之前刚刚被自己手指揉捏过的乳头在发丝下若隐若现，时刻诱惑着他想要在用手去爱抚，他满脸红晕，平日里宁静优雅的表情已经无影无踪，全是享受销魂情欲的快乐和贪婪之色，修长好看的眉毛舒展着，下面那对蓝眼睛微微眯了起来，水色荡漾，明明已经神魂飘荡，却不忘一直凝视着自己，他的皮肤渗出了细细的汗珠，荷尔蒙的味道满溢，那两只曲在自己身旁两条修长的腿在运动中紧紧的夹住自己的身体，让加隆觉得自己无处可逃，只能乖乖的为撒加的快乐推波助澜。  
你这个贪婪的人啊……在这么下去我真要坚持不住了，这么想着的加隆决定在为撒加的情欲之火助燃一下，他一只手捏住撒加左边的乳头，另一只手握住撒加已经坚硬挺立的火热欲望，顺着他身体移动的节奏爱抚了起来。  
果不其然，撒加顿时剧烈颤抖了起来，颤抖传到身体内部就变成了剧烈的抽搐，带给加隆的是意想之外的强烈快感，顿时他觉得自己也要失控了，然后此时撒加却因为内外同时来临的快感不由自主的身体向后仰过去，似乎要脱离加隆的手臂环绕。  
当然不会让他离开，加隆一只手紧紧扣住撒加的肩膀，另一只手搂紧了撒加的腰，将他压向自己，现在是他掌握主动权的时候了，他的腰带动着身体用力向上顶去，角度和力度都恰恰好的瞄向他所知道怀里这个身体最敏感最隐秘的一处。  
几近带着哭腔的呻吟在加隆的耳边爆裂开，撒加整个人都在抽搐着，疯狂的扭动想要逃离这几乎接近死亡边缘一样的激烈快感，他的身体从内到外都在颤抖，小腹肌肉剧烈的抽搐，空气中充满了淫糜的男性体液的味道，加隆死死的搂住撒加的腰，任凭自己也在这一刻从灵魂到肉体炸裂。  
他们的灵魂，他们的身体，就这样融合在一起。  
不知道过了多久，两个人才从高潮的余韵中略微找回了自己的理智，浑身是汗，疲惫却幸福的拥抱在一起，交换着浅浅却甜蜜的吻。  
我爱你。  
我也爱你。  
心满意足的依偎着，一言不发也能知道对方心里在想什么，这片小小的世界，再度回复了平静，唯一能听见的，依稀只有窗外的雨声。  
撒加轻轻的理着加隆被汗水打湿的额发。  
外面还在下雨呢  
是啊，加隆捉过撒加的手，吻了一下，下雨天果然让人想要做一些能被雨声掩盖的事情呢。

END

   
   
   
   
 


End file.
